You Shouldn't
by Belle Hiver
Summary: Lots of dancing at one of Quatre's little party things. Yummy Yaoi. Some non-graphic mention of naughty things. 1+2, 3+4, 5+R


"You Shouldn't"  
by BelleHiver  
  
Disclaimer: the song is by Toby Keith. Gundam Wing is an anime, and does it LOOK like I have the kind of cash to own something like that?  
  
~~~  
  
Deep cobalt eyes stared straight ahead, fixed into a deeper, peircing glare, aimed at a certain blonde pilot who could offer nothing but a scared, apologetic returned gaze. Heaving a sigh, Heero glanced menicingly down at the figure secured on his arm. Relena smiled charmingly up at him, radiating the plea for him to ask her to dance. So many years passed, so much programming away from formal society, and still she expected him to sweep her away with traditional romantic methods. Right. Without warning, Duo sprang to his rescue, gracefully bouncing up to his partner and bowing just slightly, offering his hand in his best imitation of what he'd seen happen in formal situations on TV.  
  
"Care for a dance before they start to take the food away and drop the disco ball?" he grinned, knowing how much Heero needed an escape from the persistant princess. Heero smirked just a little bit and nodded once, taking Duo's hand, fighting to lead the boy to the dance floor, rather than be led.  
  
Heero rested his hand on Duo's hip, Duo's hand snaking up to rest on his shoulder. They joined hands and began to dance slowly to the soft melody churning from hidden speakers all over the room, which seemed to pull and twirl the room full of people, in similiar positions as the two pilots. Nearing a whisper, Duo spoke softly as they moved with the crowd.  
  
"Geez, you know, I respect the classical arts as much as anyone, but this song really blows... This is why I hate these formal parties Quatre throws. They're so..."  
  
"Formal?" Heero offered, smirking again. Duo laughed, still trying to keep his tone low as to not disrupt the others, who seemed to actually be enjoying themselves somehow.  
  
"Exactly, man. And by the way, I saved your tush just now; you owe me."  
  
"Hn. What do I owe you?"  
  
"Uhhh.. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Duo shot a sideways glance at Relena, who had taken a seat and simply watched downheartedly at the two boys gliding across the dance floor. "'Lena looks 'bout ready to cry," he observed, trying his hardest to stifle a smirk and snicker. Poor girl was in so far over her head, she couldn't breath.  
  
"She needs to learn detatchment." Duo quirked a brow and turned his attention back to his partner.  
  
"She needs to learn maturity. Obsession can be fun and stuff, but only when you don't really mean it the way she does. Girl's got it BAD for you, man."  
  
"Indeed." Heero listened to the music slowly fade and took a step back, signalling the end of their dance. Duo pouted a little and pulled him back.  
  
"Let's keep dancing. I'm sure you're *so* ready to have her hanging all over you again," Duo quipped sarcastically, only rolling his eyes *slightly*. "And 'sides! I was just starting to enjoy it." Heero mulled this over for a moment and nodded once again, taking the previous stance as another song started up almost immediately.  
  
~~~  
  
From the far wall, Quatre and Trowa watched the two dancing boys. The host smiled gently at the sight, hoping they'd finally openned their damn eyes. Trowa glanced down at his lover and smiled but gently.  
  
"If you push them, they'll only deny it further," he warned quietly.  
  
"I know, I know," Quatre dismissed, not moving his stance, nor his gaze. "But they make such a cute couple, non? And if they'd just stop long enough to actually get a good look in each other's eyes..."  
  
"You're too much the hopeless romantic, Little One."  
  
Quatre finally turned and smiled at Trowa. "If not me, then who would be?"  
  
Trowa smiled back and shook his head briefly, looking up at the two dancing partners.  
  
"They do make a cute couple."  
  
~~~  
  
"You know, next time we go out dancing, we should definately hit a club or something. Fast paced-grinding against anything that touches you kinda stuff," Duo said. Heero simply looked at the boy, in what comes as close to bewilderment as you can get for him. For a few seconds, he just stared down, almost unsure of how to answer, if he should answer.  
  
"Perhaps. ... I've never danced before, I'm not sure what exactly is so appealing about it," he finally got out.  
  
Duo nearly stopped in his tracks, rolling what his partner had just told him through his mind. "This is your first dance?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"And you don't like it?"  
  
Heero took a moment before answering. "I don't see the point."  
  
Duo grinned widely at his partner, then looked skyward, as if asking the heavens - or maybe just the ceiling - how to phrase an explaination. "It's.. about a lot of things. You have to concentrate on your feelings, to get it, I think. But not concentrate at all. Just.. sort of.. flow."  
  
Heero looked oddly at the long haired boy, not truely comprehending a word he said. "What?"  
  
Duo giggled a little and shook his head. "Close your eyes, and listen to the music. Try to.. let your mind float away with it.. and anchor your body to that, and just move with the flow of the music. It's fun because it gives you this graceful, almost weightless feeling, when you do it right. And.. it can be romantic when shared with someone else," he tried again. Heero had obeyed his instructions as the boy had rambled, and felt Duo slowly pulling closer as he explained on. "And.. some dances can be very erotic."  
  
Heero's brows perked a bit, then furrowed deeply, wondering where that last statement had come from, but simply decided to let the issue go. It'd just been a part of the explaination.  
  
Duo grinned, trying to let Heero know he was about to slip back into his goofball self, which would have worked if Heero's eyes had been openned.  
  
"And after a nice romantic slow dance, when two people are so lost in the music and themselves, nothing tops it off quite like.." he leaned in quickly and gave Heero a small peck on the lips. "A kiss to end it perfectly."  
  
Heero's eyes shot open, looking across at Duo, his brows knit further in confusion. What the hell had just happened?  
  
    I've got a funny feeling  
    The moment that your lips touched mine  
    Something shot right through me   
    My heart skipped a beat in time   
  
"Duo..?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
Duo mentally kicked himself. Grinning sheepishly, he tried to laugh a little, punctuating how he'd wanted it to mean. "Sorry, guess I just got lost in the demonstration or somethin'.."  
  
"I've never been kissed before, either."  
  
"Oh boy.. Don't go and tell me you want me to teach you why *that's* enjoyable, too!"  
  
Heero quirked a brow at him. He pondered for a moment, then shook his head, dissmissing it as another joke. Sometimes even HE had to stop and think about the implications of what his partner was saying. No one spoke quite like Duo, that he'd come across.  
  
"No," he said quietly, confirming needlessly. But confirming nonetheless.  
  
    There's a different feel about you tonight   
    It's got me thinking lots of crazy things   
    I think I even saw a flash of light   
    It felt like electricity   
  
Wufei looked up from across the room, keeping his perch by the punchbowl and treats, just in time to see the small kiss shared by his teammates. A small smirk replaced his naturally emotionless facade. It was was about damned time those two had gotten together. Having to watch their constant struggle to figure it out during the war had been driving him absolutely CRAZY. And they all thought he simply had some oak tree up his ass. Ch'. Glancing around, he saw Relena watching them, and looking as if she were going to sob helplessly to the floor. Or kill them both, and the entire guest list while she was at it. For some unknown reason, he found himself walking towards her, and then standing in front of her.  
  
"Miss Dorlian?" She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, too proud to wipe them away.  
  
"Yes?" she finally replied, after making sure her voice wouldn't waiver once she'd spoken. Wufei bowed to her, eyes closed and hand offered.  
  
"Dance with me," he said. Not quite a question, but not a demand either. Relena looked at his hand for a moment, then nodded and took it, letting him guide her to her feet and towards the dancefloor, far from the other pilots. Halting, Wufei turned to her and raised her hand to his face, which he hadn't let go of, and kissed her knuckles gently, bowing once more. Relena smiled at him and curtsied politely, before they stepped forward and rested their free hands in the correct positions, twirling once as they stepped into the dance, already in progress.  
  
    You shouldn't kiss me like this  
    Unless you mean it like that  
    'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
    And I won't know where I'm at.  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa quizzically, dissmissing the guests he had been listening to. Had he just done what he *thought* he'd done?  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
He smiled, answering Quatre's question without him needing to ask it. The little blonde's eyebrows jumped a fraction, as he turned to see if any of the other guests had noticed. No one, of course, had, because the ones surrounding him had leapt into reminiciant bragging mode, and weren't paying attention to anyone but the ones that were doing all the boasting. He turned back to Trowa and smiled gently. It wasn't *every* day that his lover displayed any sort of intimate contact in public. As soon as they were once again facing each other, Trowa leaned down and planted another kiss on his forehead. Quatre's smiled brightened immensely, but he kept his place. Smiling back, Trowa took his hand and led him to the dancefloor, having gotten suddenly whistful from staring at Duo and Heero dancing together. Not that Quatre was going to complain. Nope, Nuh uh, not one complaint.  
  
~~~  
  
From the corner of his eye, Duo spotted Trowa leading Quatre onto the floor, and brightened a little.  
  
"Hey, Heero... Looks like Tro's over his little PDA issue," he commented, staring at the couple that were now twirling and gliding around. Heero turned his gaze the direction his partner was staring and smirked a little.  
  
"Seems he has."  
  
"'s 'bout damn time, too. Poor Quatre, having to wait till everyone leaves to get any fun. And with all those people living in that mansion he calls a house, I can't see that happening very often at ALL..."  
  
Heero nodded absently, listening as the song slowed to a stop. Once more, he began to step away, watching Duo's reaction as if he cared or something. Casting a glance to where he'd left Relena, and noticing she wasn't THERE, he panicked a little and stepped back into a bewildered Duo for another dance. Shooting a look to where he'd seen Heero glance, he too saw the absense of one very obsessed princess. He could only imagine the trouble she might be trying to cause, but shut out that thought when he spied her, dancing rather closely to a SMILING Wufei. Letting this information sink in, Duo nearly felt the floor beneath his ass as his legs decided to disappear. If it had not been for Heero holding onto him, he might have.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Uh, Heero, I don't think you have to worry about 'Lena anymore.."  
  
"What?" Duo motioned to the couple at the other end of the ballroom and watched as Heero turned to see what the hell he was talking about, and just in time to see Relena cozy up further by laying her head on Wufei's shoulder, whom seemed none-too-unhappy at the action.  
  
"They seemed to be getting quite friendly," Duo noted. Heero simply nodded, then turned back to Duo.  
  
"Is that what we're doing?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Getting friendly."  
  
"Oh. Uhhh.. yeah, well, you know we're friends, man. But I meant they're getting friendly in *another* sort of way..."  
  
"What way is that?" Duo wanted to smack himself. Sometimes, he just really felt as if he was talking to a five year old.  
  
"Romantically. You know, hugging, kissing, mushy love stuff."  
  
Heero quirked a brow. "You've hugged me. You've kissed me."  
  
"Uhhhhh... that was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It just was! Keep dancing, Heero."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Heero continued to dance, wondering exactly *what* had come over his partner.  
  
    We'll get lost on this dance floor  
    Spinning around, and around, and around, and around...  
    They're all watching us now,  
    They think we're falling in love  
    They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
Soon thereafter, the song once again ended, not many words being shared between the two pilots. This time, Duo stepped away from Heero and began his way to the refreshment table. Confused and having nothing else to do, Heero followed him. When he got there, Duo was downing a glass of champagne like it were water, and looking around for another, and maybe a space of wall to lean against. Heero stepped up next to him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Hey! I don't lie! I run, I hide, but I *never* lie."  
  
"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. You smile when you're not happy, and you say things you don't mean. Aren't those lies?"  
  
"I..." Duo shook his head, ignoring what he'd said. "Dammit, nothing's wrong with me. Just got a little hungry from all the dancing, ya know?" As if to emphasize his point, he picked up a little cracker with some grey goop on it, and ate it with as little chewing as possible, or so it seemed.  
  
Heero glared at him, then remembered something and nodded once.  
  
"So we're done dancing?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore."  
  
"Okay," he said, leaning in closer and kissing Duo full on the lips, of which whom stopped in his tracks, choosing to not react at all until he'd gotten an explaination. Heero pulled back shortly thereafter and looked at him.  
  
"Hee... Heero? Why'd you do that?"  
  
"To end it perfectly," he said, then turned and walked to where he'd been standing before Duo had drug him off.  
  
"I... ah, man!"  
  
    When you kiss me like this,  
    I think you mean it like that  
    If you do, baby, kiss me again...  
  
Duo stalked after Heero, determination written clearly over his face. As he neared him, he reached out to grab his wrist. But, you know, the cosmos didn't seem to enjoy that plan, so Heero stopped and turned to face him instead. Duo only just barely stopped himself before they collided into each other. Of course, just barely meant that they were mere centimeters apart from one another. Duo stared into Heero's eyes, surprised and shocked and... and...  
  
"Did you want something, Duo?"  
  
God, if ever there was a wrong choice of wording...  
  
"I..." shaking his head, he moved to step back and clear his thoughts. Maybe remember what made him go running after Heero like that? Heero stepped up closer to him again.  
  
"What? Did I do it wrong?"  
  
Duo's eyes shot open further, his brain completely stopping function as the little workers inside his head tried to run from the overheating hormones flooding into it. Somehow, his voice found enough composure to speak.  
  
"No! I mean, uh, no, it was fine... just, fine."  
  
"Not perfect?" He could have *sworn* Heero was smirking. Fucking sadistic bastard, taking advantage of Duo's embarrassed state to tease him! Waitaminute... Heero was teasing him?  
  
"I..."  
  
"Perhaps I should try again. It was only my first attempt, after all."  
  
"Heero, if this is some sort of sick joke, it can stop right NOW," Duo finally shot at him. Hey, yeah, that's what he'd tried to say!  
  
Heero looked at him, a little confused. "Joke?" Duo's brow furrowed a little. It *had* been a joke, right? He was teasing him! Acting as if he'd meant that he... that he wanted him to... No, they were friends! Friends, and that was all.  
  
"Yes, a joke. Stop it, all right? God, man, you were goin' on like we were gonna go find a room and do some unmentionable shit or somethin'."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, no offense or anything.. but we're friends. Friends don't do that kinda stuff."  
  
"What do friends do, then?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know, hang out, talk... friend stuff."  
  
"Friend stuff."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like dance?"  
  
"... Sometimes, sure. Close friends dance together sometimes. For fun, you know."  
  
"Like Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
"No! I mean, uh, kinda."  
  
"So let's dance."  
  
"Uh.." Duo heaved a sigh. "Fine. One more dance. But that's all for tonight, 'kay man?"  
  
    Everybody swears,  
    We'd make the perfect pair  
    But dancing is as far as it goes...  
  
Relena found herself closer and closer to Wufei as the dances dragged on. Just as Heero had abandoned her, he'd come along, and he'd been polite, and almost regal when he'd asked to dance. For image's sake, she'd accepted his offer. And for most of the night, she'd imagined it were Heero she had been gliding alongside. But... when she looked up at Wufei, and into those dark, almost black, mysterious eyes, she'd forgotten how to pretend. She knew next to nothing about this pilot, but was begining to enjoy the enchanting way he carried himself, and those eyes... so full of passion, yet so docile. She could get used to this, she mused, as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, keeping with the sway of the music behind them.  
  
Wufei smiled down at her, and closed his eyes for a moment. A simple dance had turned into something a little more, and he wasn't sure when or how. She'd looked into his eyes, he remembered... and traces of her tears had still been brimming on hers. Tears for Heero. Breifly, he reflected on how dishonourable it was to continue such an act, with such strong evidence that she was merely vulnerable and wanting someone. But he dismissed the thought, knowing too well that Relena Dorlian never acted as such, on weaknesses that someone of her position was not allowed to afford, even on time off. Perhaps she was just dancing to dance. He had invited her to, so why not? A million possibilities. And then she curled her face into his neck and he swore he could feel her lips on the sensitive area. The warmth was blissful; something he hadn't felt in a very long time. And, so, he pulled her closer, and she leaned into the embrace, accepting it.  
  
    Girl, you've never moved me  
    Quite the way you've moved me tonight...  
    I just wanted you to know.  
  
Relena pulled her face from his neck to look up into those eyes again, watching him smile down at her, looking so soft and warm... she'd never seen Heero look that way. She never thought she'd like to. Without thinking, she leaned up towards Wufei's now very inviting smile. Catching her movement, Wufei leaned down and the two kissed. Not breifly, or passionately. Just a simple, sweet, warm kiss.  
  
"Wufei..." A smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero and Duo were spinning in a waltz-like fashion, avoiding conversation, and even looking at each other for very long. Finally, Heero gave in and squeezed Duo's hand, coughing awkwardly to try and raise attention.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Hm?" Disinterest. He was very not interested in whatever Heero was going to say. Not one bit of interest in whatever Heero was going to tell him, or ask, or imply, or-  
  
"You keep stepping on my feet."  
  
"Huh? Oh, heh... sorry, man." FOCUS, Duo. What, did you think he was going to profess his undying love for you or something? Right. Just friends.  
  
"Something is bothering you."  
  
"Nah. Just have a bunch of things runnin' through my mind," he said, laughing a little. "Getting worried cause I'm not talking or something?" He smirked a little.  
  
"No. Maybe. Are you uncomfortable because I kissed you?"  
  
"Um, actually, I'm trying not to think too much about it." Baka! BakaBakaBakaBa-  
  
"Because if you are, I'll just go away."  
  
"Huh?" No! "Nah, it's cool man. Really." Stay...  
  
"Okay." Had Duo stepped closer?  
  
    I just wanted you to know...  
    You shouldn't kiss me like this  
    Unless you mean it like that  
  
Quatre was enjoying himself. Very very VERY much. Nestled in Trowa's arms, swaying gently to the music, in a corner where no one could see them, the small blonde man felt quite content. And then, he felt Trowa's fingers tilt his chin upwards, and lips gently pressing against his. Sighing softly, he wrapped his arms around Trowa's shoulders and pulled himself up closer. No, *now* he was enjoying himself. And then, he felt his lover's tongue against his lips, and he openned his mouth instinctively, moaning softly and drifting back against the nearby wall. The only wall that seemed to be inoccupied, oddly enough. But nevermind that. Trowa's tongue was doing magnificiant things inside his mouth, and his mind was feeding him blurbs of magnificiant things other parts of Trowa could be doing in other parts of *himself*. Mmm. Um, but, back to the story.  
  
Quatre shoved the pleasant thoughts to one side for safe keeping till later, and gently detatched his face from Trowa's, other thoughts now entering his mind.  
  
"Trowa?" A questioning gaze. "You... we've never done things like this in public before..."  
  
A small shrug, leaning in to rest his head on Quatre's. "I don't know why... This music. It's making me want to feel things." Quatre smiled up at him and nodded, in enough understanding for now. Leaning back up, he resumed their making out and ventured a little farther, toying with the end of Trowa's dress shirt, until a button came undone and he could slip one of his small hands inside to run featherlight touches over the small patch of bared skin. Trowa sighed at the sensation and pulled away just slightly, somewhat of a smirk on his face. Quatre looked up at him in confusion, as Trowa stepped away a bit more, holding onto his hands and pulling him from the wall, towards the exit doors. Suddenly, Quatre realized what was going on, and nearly moaned, letting himself be lead away from onlookers, and back into those pleasant thoughts he'd pushed aside just before.  
  
He was sure no one would notice his absense, even if it *was* HIS party...  
  
    'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
    And I won't know where I'm at  
    We'll get lost on this dance floor,  
    Spinning around, and around, and around, and around...  
  
"So, I guess this means 'Lena won't be trying to find you everywhere we go, now."  
  
"She'll just be trying to find Wufei everywhere we go." Duo *had* to laugh. And then stopped to think about it.  
  
"Dammit, we're never going to get rid of her!" This time, Heero chuckled. Duo double-taked. Heero had a *nice* laugh. He'd never even stopped to think what a laugh from him would sound like. That throaty voice of his only seemed to be accented by the soft chuckle. Duo smiled. He liked it.  
  
"She won't be following me anymore, though. She shouldn't be as annoying." He was right. Oh well.  
  
"True."  
  
And silence. Grrr.. The last notes of the song seemed to hold in the air, not wanting to give in and end again, so soon after starting. But, alas, they fell, and drifted into the night to be drowned out by other such noises. Instead of stepping apart, Heero tightened his arms around Duo, pulling him closer. Not entirely comprehending, Duo let him. And then, realization struck and he started to try and pull back.  
  
"Heero.. what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting friendly." And he kissed him, hard, but soft. Not bruising, but not light. Whimpering, Duo gave into it and slid his arms around Heero. Not demanding or submissing. Neither asking or taking. Just two friends, doing what they SHOULD have been doing a long damn time ago.  
  
    They're all watching us now  
    They think we're falling in love  
    They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
Wufei pulled Relena into a soft embrace, kissing her quickly as the song ended and the crowd on the floor began to thin out. Last song of the night.  
  
"Thank you," he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"For..?"  
  
"The dance."  
  
"My.. pleasure," she replied. God, get a little dramatic. Relena curtsied politely, and Wufei took that as his key to escort her... somewhere. Anywhere. But, glancing about the room, he found that he didn't care about moving elsewhere. So instead, he turned back to Relena and smiled in that dignifined manner of his, and watched her smile back.  
  
"I would assume you have plans after the party."  
  
"Plans? Well, yes. With a bathtub and bed," she quiped, smirking at him. Who would have plans at *this* hour? Wufei tried not to blush at the thought, and simply nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"But I'm sure they won't mind being postponed."  
  
Now, acting your age would not be proper in such a situation. Wufei smirked, kind of a happy little smirk. "Then perhaps you would join me for dinner? If the apetizers had not already filled you."  
  
"I would enjoy that, yes, thank you." Nodding, he grasped her elbow gently and lead her to the exit doors, glancing around for Quatre, ready to tell his host that he'd be taking his leave. Others were slowly filtering out, as well, and there was no sign of the small blonde. Odd. But Wufei dismissed it, and began looking for any of the other pilots, to pass on the message instead. Trowa was nowhere to be found, and Heero and Duo were in the middle of the dance floor, not wanting to be interupted, it would seem. Sighing, he simply gave up and lead Relena out. He'd thank Quatre for inviting him later.  
  
    When you kiss like that this  
    I think you mean it like that  
    If you do, baby, kiss me again...  
  
Duo slowly detangled his lips from Heero's, slightly flushed and mind completely blank and hazed.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I... shouldn't have. It makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"No... no, it doesn't."  
  
"Then, why..?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just being stupid. Just ignore me when I make an ass of myself, all right?" Cheeky grin, which made him look adorable with his face all flushed like that. Aww!  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Cause! It's not nice to pay attention when I'm being a baka."  
  
"You're always a baka." Heero kissed his cheek. Duo giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre laid back in his bed, his skin looking more pink than his shirt from the all body blush he was experiencing, thanks to one Trowa Barton. Thinking was beyond impossible at that moment, so instead, he curled up next to his lover and sighed happily when he felt two musclular arms secure around him. So waaaarm... He felt like he was going to fall asleep. But he didn't want to fall asleep... he didn't want to stop feeling like this. Quatre snuggled closer into those protective arms and curled his head underneath Trowa's chin, feeling the soft kiss ontop of his head. He smiled wider and tried his hardest to stay all curled up in Trowa's arms, but lost the fight and pulled away only far enough to look up at his lover's eyes. He could see both of them from the angle he was laying. God but those green eyes were so beautiful. He reached a tenative hand up and pushed Trowa's bangs just far enough to the side, out of the way fully. Trowa smiled gently.  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei and Relena, a bit later, were walking down a dark, lamp lit street. The young Chinese pilot reached out, brushing his fingertips over the back of Relena's hand. Taking the cue, she slipped her fingers between his, and felt him squeeze gently. Reaching the gate to her own personal mansion, she lifted her free hand to key in the code, openning the gates. Wufei turned to her.  
  
"So this is good night."  
  
"It would seem, yes. I enjoyed myself, thank you."  
  
"My pleasure." A soft smile. Relena smiled back. "Perhaps we shall have to do that again sometime."  
  
"Yes, perhaps." Wufei nodded, then stepped up to her, loosely encircling his arms around her waist.  
  
    Kiss me again...  
  
Wufei leaned in and kissed her, one last time for the night. As he let her go, and watched her walk up the pathway to the front doors, a smile tugged on his lips. He closed his eyes a moment in silent contemplation, licking his lips in sweet remembrance.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre leaned up and captured Trowa in a deep kiss, overwhelmed with feelings to even attempt words. This had been such a perfect night.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero leaned down closer to Duo.  
  
"My baka." And kissed him again.  
  
  
The End!  
~awww~, so mushy.  



End file.
